Hōzukimaru (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Ikkaku Madarame's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities see Hōzukimaru. is the manifested spirit of Ikkaku Madarame's Zanpakutō that is seen during the anime-exclusive Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Character Outline Hōzukimaru's spirit is that of a large man resembling an oni with dark brown skin and orange hair. He is shirtless and wears a white robe in the form of a skirt, revealing a tattoo on his shoulders in a design similar to the dragon symbol on Ikkaku's Bankai. He also appears to have red markings under his eyes, similar to Ikkaku's.Bleach anime; Episode 233 Hōzukimaru seems to be just as lazy as Ikkaku described: when first seen, he is the only one sleeping. Bleach anime; Episode 230 Synopsis Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Hōzukimaru first appears, he is assembled with the other Zanpakutō spirits who are waiting for Muramasa's return. He later joins Sode no Shirayuki and Tobiume in attacking Shinigami in Seireitei. As he is fighting, Sode no Shirayuki tells him that they are being summoned. Hōzukimaru moves out of the way as Sode no Shirayuki releases a blast of ice from her hands, incapacitating the Shinigami he was fighting. He is then seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits before the Shinigami who have gathered on Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Later, Hōzukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku appear with Senbonzakura overlooking Sōkyoku Hill. Ruri'iro Kujaku fails to interact with Senbonzakura but Hōzukimaru calms him, saying they'll kill the Shinigami soon enough.Bleach anime; Episode 233 After hearing that Muramasa was forced back by Ichigo Kurosaki, who also regained his Zanpakutō partner, Hōzukimaru decided to take action. He later bumped into his former partner Ikkaku, who wasn't sure if he was really who he said he was. To prove it, the two of them did their "lucky dance" together. The two then went into battle, where Hōzukimaru quickly began to overwhelm Ikkaku, only for the fight to be interrupted by the Onmitsukidō, making Hōzukimaru retreat. He later appears at the 6th Squad Barracks, only to find himself surrounded by the Onmitsukidō and other Shinigami. Ikkaku appears and they engage in battle again. As their battle proceeds, Ikkaku is able to release his Shikai and overwhelms the Zanpakutō spirit. Hōzukimaru unleashes his Bankai and gains the upper hand. Then he releases his full power once the dragon crest is red. He and Ikkaku clash, releasing an enormous amount of Reiatsu. Hōzukimaru congratulates Ikkaku for an excellent fight and falls to the ground defeated. Later in the Human World, Hōzukimaru appears with Ikkaku to help battle Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Being unusually energetic, Hōzukimaru rushes to take down several Gillians, aggravating Ikkaku, as he is taking all the action. When it becomes clear that the battle will not end as long as the Garganta Muramasa produced is open, Hōzukimaru offers to go inside and seal it. Byakuya Kuchiki and Senbonzakura instead blast their Reiatsu at the Garganta in an attempt to close it. Hōzukimaru joins the others present in using their combined energy to close the gate.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Hōzukimaru then teams up again with Ikkaku to finish of the remaining Gillians. After doing so and Ichigo emerges from the collapsed dome with a defeated Muramasa, Hōzukimaru returns to Ikkaku's sword.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Powers & Abilities Master Spearman: While lazy by nature, Hōzukimaru has shown himself highly proficient in wielding his three-segment spear, able to keep his former partner Ikkaku on his toes during their fight. Enhanced Strength: Hōzukimaru is shown strong enough to easily force back multiple Shinigami at once. Enhanced Speed: Hōzukimaru showed great speed during the initial attack on Soul Society. Enhanced Endurance: During his first fight with Ikkaku, Hōzukimaru willingly let Ikkaku strike him repeatedly to better gauge his power, and did not seem to take notice of most of his injuries he received. Zanpakutō At any time, Hōzukimaru can manifest Shikai of his former self. It is a naginata (spear) with a wax wood shaft with a the pommel that has a red horsehair tassel. It can seperate at will into a sansetsukon (three-sectional shaft) and after which can reconnect at will. The chains are also able to extend a fair length, allowing for flail-like mid-range attacks. *'Bankai': : It keeps the three-section theme but loses its yari properties. Instead, it is merely three over-sized weapons connected by an equally large chain. To activate it, Hōzukimaru slams the two broken pieces of his Shikai back into the spear-form and says Bankai. The weapon's two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guan dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt and a long cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe-like blade with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, page 4-5 Despite all three weapons being of near-ridiculous proportions, Hōzukimaru wields them easily. Hōzukimaru usually holds one blade in each hand and lets the central portion "float" behind him, though he will occasionally spin the entire configuration about using the center handle as a pivot. Hōzukimaru has shown to be able to wield just one of the blades for combat, wielding it as if it was a sealed Zanpakutō. :Bankai Special Ability: Hōzukimaru's Bankai, like his Shikai, is quite unusual. Aside from the increase in power, his Bankai offers no special abilities and no special defense properties. While quite capable of injuring opponents, the weapons are easily damaged. To make up for this, Hōzukimaru's Bankai gets increasingly more powerful as the fight drags on. After he performs his Bankai, the dragon crest will slowly fill in with crimson dye as Hōzukimaru's Spiritual Pressure rises. It fills faster when he spins Hōzukimaru with the center handle. When the crest is completely filled (on either the blade or Hōzukimaru's tattoo, as they both fill up), Hōzukimaru is at its full power. Trivia * It is possible that the Captains of Squads 2, 8, 13, and Ichigo know that Ikkaku can use his Bankai becasue Hōzukimaru used his Bankai during his first battle against Ikkaku. "Bleach" anime episode 237 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters